Izal
The continent of Izal serves as the focal point of the Legacy of Izal campaign, in particular through the first two arcs. In the Unknown Regions. The scarred land of Izal has been active for over 5000 years. After the rise and fall of the great Malak human empire 3000 years ago, chaos had reigned for many years. Elves, humans, dwarves, and other races were forced to suffer through times of tyranny and war. After the great treaty was forged by the almighty deities 2000 years ago, the era of Gods walking the land began. The lands prospered once more and peace was known through out the land. 500 years later, the dark six rose to power to combat the union of good. After 500 years of turmoil and death the Deities vanished without a trace. Leaving the population of Izal to once again fend for themselves. 1000 years has passed since that time and now the era of adventures has begun. The southern lands of Izal, along the high coast, are excessively fertile which has brought many peoples to its land. Human towns have been prosperous with great yields of food in the south. At the southern most part of the continent there are two cities of great importance that are known throughout the land. Kalan, which is the eastern most city, and Klortho, which is the western most city. Both of these cites are built on peninsulas giving them the nickname of Twin Dagger Cities. The central hub of the continent is lead by the Urlak Mercenaries. A multi-race company designed to keep peace in the entire land. Their trade/war camp hybrid, Urach, is seen as a bustling city where one can find almost anything they need. The great whispering forest to the north east have been spiritually enhanced long before the first beings stepped forth into this world. The great tree, Galadriel, is the centre-stone to this wondrous forest. The elves that inhabit this land have been rooted in tradition from the chaotic pass. Now on peaceful terms, elfish clans fight for the sacred honor of protecting Galadriel. Once a year their best warriors are gathered to fight non-fatally to see who proves worthy enough. Outsiders rarely witness this mysterious event, but those who have seen it can barely speak of the grace and wonder that they saw. To the south of the whispering forest lies the great dwarven forge (kingdom) of Moradin. Moradin, the chief deity of the dwarves, was said to have led the dwarves to prosperity during the Deity incursion that plagued the rest of the lands of Izal. Currently ruled by Rurik Fireforge, who has been said to be a direct descendent of Moradin, is a benevolent ruler to ones of short stature. The only entrance way into the mountain kingdom is through the stone city of Dunite. In the lands to the west, there is a minor mountain range spanning across a great distance. Not much is known about that area except stories are told that beyond them lies the Dragon Plains. An area where dragons are known to dwell in great quantities. Very few have attempted the trek to reach these mountains, as the path there is unknown and filled with natural and unnatural dangers. 'Kingdoms and States' * Kingdom of Kalan ** Pennsylvania (vassal) * Kingdom of Klortho ** Kingdom of Norkia (vassal) * Kingdom of Moradin * Urach (city-state) 'Major Cities' * Kalan * Klortho * Moradin * Quelren, a city located near the base of Galadriel in the Whispering Forest * Urach 'Points of Interest' * Dragon Mountains * Dragon Pass * Fallsworn Jungle * Pauk Forest * Twin Dagger Cities * Whispering Forest * Environment 'Other Minor Trivia' Category:Continents Category:Regions